Surprises?
by sandy216
Summary: When Hermione Granger is made Head Girl, and Ron chooses Lavender over her, she finds comfort in the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Rated for suggestive material and possible Lemons later!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Harry and Ron had all made their way to their seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The year had just begun, and as always, an elaborate welcome feast would surely ensue. Hermione was looking forward to this year. She had received a letter from Professor McGonagall over the summer informing her of her long-awaited title as Head Girl this upcoming year. She was extremely excited, and the only thing she was truly nervous about was sharing a tower with whomever was deemed Head Boy. She figured while this was a prestigious title, she knew things would get awkward, sharing a tower and common room with a single boy. She could only hope the title would be given to someone who had the same values, morals, trustworthiness and kindness as she had.

"Aren't you worried about sharing a room with a guy, Hermione?" Ron questioned, his mouth stuffed with turkey. "I mean, it's awesome you're Head Girl and all, but if I hear about whoever the bloke is who's made Head Boy coming anywhere near you, I'll tear him to bits."

"Ronald, of course I'm a bit nervous. Mainly just about privacy. But honestly, I doubt anything terrible will happen." Hermione replied, a bit annoyed, but however glad Ron was concerned about her protection involving her new living arrangements.

"Besides," she continued, "the only real thing we're sharing is the common room. We have separate bedrooms, you know, and washrooms and such. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak to McGonagall. She wanted to talk to me about our duties and privileges. I'll let you know who the Head Boy is later." With that Hermione took up her notebook and quill and started for the Transfiguration classroom. "Oh and Ronald. You really should slow down with the eating. You're going to choke!"

As soon as she walked in the door, she saw the back of a head of a boy with white-blonde hair, sitting in a chair infront of Professor McGonagall.

Her heart sank.

_NO_.

It couldn't be...could it? She searched her mind for anyone, ANYONE who had white-blonde hair in her year. _Shit. Please tell me that's not who I think it is._

"Ah, Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us. Please, have a seat. I was just telling Mr. Malfoy some of your duties as Head Boy and Girl."

_Damn it!_

Hermione tried to hold back a grimace as she slowly approached the remaining seat beside Draco Malfoy and sat, almost regretfully, down. As she glanced beside her at Malfoy, he caught her eye and had a devious smile on his face. She wanted to die, right there. Curl up under McGonagall's desk, never to be seen again.

Professor McGonagall finished up informing them of what was expected of them this year, and the certain privileges they had under their titles. As soon as she dismissed them, Hermione quickly stood up and headed for the door. When she began walking back down the hallway, up to the tower, Malfoy cut her off. "Hey Mudblood. Gonna have some fun this year, eh? Bet you can't wait to live with me," he said wish a devilish grin.

Hermione frowned.

"Malfoy, I'd much rather it have been any other boy in the entire school sitting in that chair as opposed to you. But quite frankly, we might as well just make the best of the year, alright? Don't bother me. I won't bother you. Things will work out fine."

Hermione managed to push past him only for a moment before he had jumped in her way once more.

"Fine by me, mudblood. As long as the light from the common room doesn't keep me up all night from the annoyingly incessant studying you have planned for yourself, things between us will go just fine."

"Good! Now will you please quit preventing me from getting to my room, I'd like to catch up on some reading and go to sleep." With that, she swerved around him and strolled back up the hallway.

Malfoy called after her with a laugh, "Granger, how is it that you already have to catch up on anything? It's only the first night back! Positively ridiculous..." And his voice trailed off.

Hermione made it up to their new dormitory with success, and with no more added interruptions from Malfoy.

The common room was absolutely amazing. It was extravagantly cozy and elegant yet had all your simple needs at the same time. Hermione gazed at the bookshelf that lined one of the walls and sighed, hugging herself with a smile. She was going to love it here. As long as Malfoy didn't pester her too much.

She selected a book she'd only read once or twice on the shelf and headed off to her room with it. Her bedroom held the biggest bed she had ever seen, and it looked extremely comfortable. She lit a few candles on the nightstand, plopped down on the bed to read a few chapters of her book for the next couple hours, all the while waiting to hear stirring from the common room, indicating Malfoy had finally come in for the night. When she had gotten too sleepy to keep her eyes open any longer, and he still hadn't arrived in the room, she fell asleep.

----

She was the first one awake in the morning. To her disgust there was only one bathroom in the place. She made sure to get her clothes before heading into the bathroom to draw herself a bubble bath, so she wouldn't die of embarrassment if Malfoy ever saw her in a towel.

The bath felt wonderfully relaxing. She soaked herself in the tub for nearly 30 minutes, all the while hoping Malfoy wouldn't start banging around the common room, disturbing her.

Just as she was about to get out of the tub, she heard the door handle turn.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed as Malfoy stood at the door, his mouth agape and speechless. "Get out! Get the hell out at once!"

She tried to cover herself the best to her ability, but sure that Malfoy saw at least something from the encounter.

"Alright, alright! Good lord, I'm sorry! I didn't hear a shower running so I thought the room was free!" He shouted at her, turning his head away, although he was smiling.

After regaining her composure after nearly dying of embarrassment, Hermione got out and dried herself off. She put her clothes on and quietly made her way back into the common room to find Malfoy reading a book on the sofa.

"Some people do take baths, you know." She stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, as if she were still naked.

Malfoy eyed her up and down as well with a grin. "Ha, well you could have locked the door, let alone shut it, you know."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "Um, well, I should probably um, go find Harry and Ron."

"Alright," he said, peering up at her from his book, still laughing to himself.

She awkwardly turned away blushing, wondering just how much he had seen. She hoped not as much as she thought he had.

_Oh god, Draco Malfoy saw you naked. Naked! So stupid Hermione, why didn't you shut the door?_

A multitude of thoughts crossed through her mind as she grabbed her wand and headed out through the portrait hole to find Ron and Harry, hoping they wouldn't suspect anything.


	2. Chapter 2

She was in the Gryffindor common room talking to Ginny. She kept asking more and more questions about what the privileges are that she gets as Head Girl. Suddenly Ron and Harry came in from the Boys' Dormitory.

"Oh hey Hermione," Harry said. "So, we heard." He said in a mocking tone.

"You did? What? What did you hear?" Hermione was in a panic, hoping Malfoy hadn't told anyone about their encounter in the bathroom that morning.

"Malfoy. Making Head Boy?" He replied, questioningly.

_Whew! So he didn't tell anyone._

"Oh, well - yeah, he did." She said. "No big deal. I've got a handle on things."

"I swear Hermione, I'm gonna kill him if he does anything to you!" Ron exclaimed, angered, his fists clenched.

"Ron, it's alright, honestly! He hasn't done anything, and I seriously doubt he will," she said, trying to calm him down. "Like I said, I'm handling things just fine."

"Well, I'm still gonna give him a piece of my mind."

"Ugh, Ron, no you're not. Okay?"

"But -"

"Won Won!" Shouted Lavender from much too close proximity. "I've missed you so much. We didn't get to catch up last night. Why don't we...go somewhere? I've been dying all summer without my precious Won Won." She clung to his arm, resting her head upon his shoulder and batting her eyelashes at him. Hermione cringed in disgust. She knew what Lavender's idea of "catching up" was and didn't want to think about it.

"Ha, alright. I'll see you guys later!" Ron shouted at them as Lavender pulled him out the portrait hole, giggling.

Harry squeezed Hermione's shoulder for a moment, knowing how hurt she must be feeling at that moment. He remembered all that they had dealt with the previous year between his two best friends.

Hermione never admitted it, but she had always liked Ron. And Harry had even told her that he had liked her too. But right when things were about to heat up between them, Lavender came into the picture. Ron and Lavender had been inseparable ever since, and Hermione eventually gave up trying to make things work between her and Ron.

They had spent a great deal of time together over the summer, but the closeness they had had over the summer faded as soon as they arrived back at Hogwarts, and there was Lavender again, clingy as ever.

"I guess I'll go. You and Ginny can spend some time together." she said, slightly smiling, but still hurt.

"You sure? Hermione, you know, I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"Yeah I'm fine Harry. Besides, I've got some, uh, stuff to do back in my dorm. I'll see you later." She sighed, and headed back up to her room.

Hermione was slightly crying when she entered the common room. Malfoy was sitting in the common room on the sofa, with some girl kissing his neck. Hermione stopped for a second just to take in the scene then proceeded to her room while wiping her eyes, and shut the door.

Why was this happening? Why did everyone have someone, except her? Did she not deserve to be happy too?

Harry had Ginny. Ron had Lavender. Even Malfoy had someone. Albeit, some girl he could probably care less about, but at least he was wanted. But nobody wanted her.

She fell asleep for a few hours, and was suddenly awakened by a tug on her arm.

"Granger," someone was saying. "Granger? Wake up."

Hermione sat up. _Oh. It was him._

"What is it, what do you want?"

"I was just going to let you know it's dinnertime. You've been asleep in here all day. What's wrong with you, Granger?"

"Nothing. Just tired."

"Oh please. I saw you when you came in. You were crying like a baby."

"I was not! I don't know how you could have seen anything anyway with that tramp glued to your neck. And why do you care anyway?"

"Jealous, Granger?" He laughed.

"No, I'm not. I don't really do the whole casual hookup thing, and surely am not envious of it."

"Ha, whatever you say." He said. "I know you can't resist this." He winked at her. "As for me, I'm heading down to get some food."

"Fine. I'm probably just staying here." She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them. She sure wasn't going to go down there to see Ron glued to Lavender, and Harry to Ginny.

"Oh come on, you have to eat."

"No, I don't want to."

"Fine, Granger. I'll be back later."

He left and closed the door behind him.

Hermione wondered why Malfoy was acting so peculiar. Was he actually being nice to her? It seemed like it. But then again, he still was acting rather cocky. But really, why did he care that she was crying?

On second thought, she was really hungry. And the darkness of her bedroom and being alone was starting to get a bit depressing. She tidied herself up, threw on some clothes and headed down to dinner.

She sat herself down between Ron and Harry. Lavender was holding on to Ron's arm as he ferociously ate. Ginny and Harry were flirting, as usual. Neither of her friends seemed to notice her. She tried her hardest not to focus on them.

_Maybe coming down here was a bad idea. _

She glanced up trying to find at least one other person who didn't have someone attached to their hip, someone else who looked at least half as miserable as she did, but she couldn't.

She looked across the room and caught sight of Malfoy at the Slytherin Table.

She watched him for quite some time, although she wasn't quite sure why.

As dinner was finishing up, and people were getting up around her, she and Malfoy continued to sit, and she watched him. Suddenly he glanced upwards and their eyes met. He looked confused, like he didn't know what she wanted, or why she was looking at him. Hermione blushed, and tried to look at something else. She glanced back over to him once more to find him looking at her still, but smiling sheepishly. He got up and walked towards the door with a grin.

Hermione got up as well, pushed past her friends, and went back up to her dormitory.

When she walked inside, Draco was sitting on the couch, this time alone. "Well, well, well, Granger. I knew you were jealous when you walked in this morning."

"What on earth are you talking about? I was not."

"Oh c'mon. I caught you staring at me at dinner. You know I saw. Don't deny it." He said with a grin. He stood up and walked closer to her.

"I only glanced over at you. I wouldn't call it staring." Hermione started backing up as Malfoy got closer to her.

"Call it what you will. We both know what it was all about." At this point Malfoy was standing directly in front of Hermione, and her back was against the wall. He raised his arm up beside her head and placed his hand on the wall. They stood there looking at each other for a moment until Hermione spoke.

"Um, I should...probably go to bed, Draco." She said, startled when she realized how close in proximity they were to one another. Their bodies were practically touching.

"As you wish." He said wish a grin. He removed his arm and let her go. She walked towards her bedroom, glanced back at him and blushed. She shut the door behind her.


End file.
